The present invention relates to golf club heads, and relates more particularly to such a golf club head in which the aluminum alloy casing is directly molded on the back side of the titanium face plate and covered over metal locating plates, which are welded to the back side of the face plate.
The game of golf has become more and more popularly accepted. It is well known that the quality of the golf club head has great concerned with the performance of the player. FIGS. 1 and 2 show a golf club head according to the prior art. This structure of golf club head comprises a titanium face plate (10) having two projecting rods (101) at two opposite locations for positioning in the male die section of a die, and a casing (20) molded on the back side of the titanium face plate (10) by pouring molten aluminum alloy in the female die section of the die. This structure of golf club head is complicated to manufacture because the projecting rods (101) must be processed further by grinding. Furthermore, the projection of the projecting rods (101) destroys the sense of beauty of the golf club head, thereby causing the value of the golf club head reduced. FIGS. 3 and 4 show another structure of golf club head according to the prior art, which is comprised of a casing (40) having a front recess (401), and a titanium face plate (30) adhered to the front recess (401) of the casing (40). This structure of golf club head has a nice looking, however the titanium face plate (30) tends to fall from the front recess (401) of the casing (40) when vibrated.